


Mutually Therapeutic

by propika



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Fluff, Jirard vents to Satch and vice versa, M/M, They kiss and hug, its gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propika/pseuds/propika
Summary: Satch is stressed. Jirard is overwhelmed. They both let off some steam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Write more jiratch or i will stab u

Satch was stressed. He had to work on his VR machine for the tournament, a huge exam was coming up, his boss was a bitch, and the boots were also missing. Right now Satch was sitting, well laying down, trying to just not think about school at the moment. He then heard a knock at the door. He groaned, he didn’t want to deal with anyone at the moment. 

“No one’s home.”

“I guess I’ll just take this cake back to the kitchen.”

Jirard! Okay Satch could deal with him. He sauntered up to the door and opened it. There he was. Jirard was smiling and he had a plate of cake in his hands. 

“So food is all I’m good for? I’m hurt Satch.”

“Food now, scolding later.”

Jirard giggled and kissed Satch’s forehead. They both went into the dorm, and Satch flopped back to laying down on the couch. Jirard put the cake on the coffee table and sat down next to Satch.

“Where’s Jared?”

“On a date with PBG, it’s just been me.”

“Why didn’t you call me?”

Satch sighed.

“I was working on the helmet. This is the only time I get time for myself.”

Jirard took a piece from the cake.

“Do you want some?”

Satch nodded. Jirard went to hand him the fork.

“No, feed me.”

“You’re so needy.”

“But you looove me.”

Jirard moved over to Satch, lifted his head and fed him the piece of cake. Satch hummed.

“Thanks sweetie.”

Jirard kissed Satch’s cheek.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute.”

Satch laughed and Jirard went back to sitting down.

“Tell me what’s wrong honey.”

Satch shifted on the couch, he didn’t want to overload Jirard and be a burden to his boyfriend. It seemed like all he did lately was complain. But then again, everyone went to Jirard for comfort, he really never minded. Did Jirard ever vent to anyone? Or did he bottle up his emotions like a certain roommate of his?

“Just. A lot of things. The boots, the librarian, the VR helmet, just it’s too much for one guy to handle!”

Jirard stayed silent. Satch groaned.

“I just feel. Like I need to help everyone else. I’m never helping myself.”

Jirard seemed to tense up.

“Jirard, I know. You never get to vent, but, I’m here. I just want to get my mind off this stress.”

“Bu-”

“Jirard.”

Satch was sitting up now. He could see tears in Jirard’s eyes. 

“I want you to talk to me. We’re both stressed let’s work this out. Together.”

Jirard smiled at that. He was beginning to cry.

“Thank you.”

Jirard stared down at his feet

“It’s hard. I’m supposed to be there for everyone. I’m supposed to be the lovable one. But it. Weighs you down, you know? I know the looks people give me. I know I’m fat, and I know they look at me for dating you. They make fun of my special interest and they expect me to be perfect and cater to their needs.”

Satch looked concerned.

“I’m afraid you’ll look at me like they do.”

Satch’s eyes widened. 

“I love helping others, but I never get help," Jirard let out a loud sob as more tears fell from his face, "I bottle my feelings up forever there's that nagging feeling that I'll lash out and ruin everyone's view of me."

Jirard then put his head in his hands.

"Then. I'll lose you. And I would never forgive myself for that."

Satch brought Jirard close to him, hugging him tightly.

"Jirard Khalil, look at me." 

Jirard looked up at Satch, his eyes were red and puffy.

"Never let this eat away at you. You don't deserve this. My stress is just as valid as yours."

"Satch-"

Satch pulled in Jirard close.

"I will always love you."

"To the moon?"

"And back."

Jirard smiled.

"Thanks for being here."

Satch picked up the plate of cake. 

"You didn't get to vent ab-"

Satch cut him off. 

"I don't need to. You being here is enough."

Jirard giggled. Satch held up a piece of cake. 

"It's my turn to spoil you hun."

Jirard blushed as Satch brought the cake to Jirard's lips. He was so lucky to have Satch.

\--

"Shit."

Jared creaked open the door to his room, PBG following him.

"What's wrong?"

"Satch and Jirard are sleeping."

PBG huffed.

"So? Just tiptoe around them!"

Jared slowly closed the door, trying to not wake the sleeping duo on the couch.

"This is the first time Satch has gotten in weeks, and I really want it to last. It's probably the only time he'll get this chance."

PBG pinched Jared's cheek.

"Daww, what sweet roommate you are."

"Shut up nerd."

PBG smiled and took Jared's hand.

"Let's crash in my room. I'll even let you use my good pillow."

"I'm honored."

The two shared a kiss before heading to PBG's room. Jirard and Satch were cuddled on the couch, smiling, and sleeping. They both felt like they belonged. 


End file.
